Dagobah Adventure
by Anara Skywalker
Summary: Between 5 and 6. Anara is sent out on a mission by Yoda. Luke and OCC pairing suggested. Rated M for violence later on.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been in a writing mood lately! Oh well. I randomly came up with the idea of a short story. It takes place between Episodes 5 and 6 on Dagobah. Anara and Luke are doing more training with Yoda.  
No flaming, please! OCCxLuke suggestions, and a mystery person.  
Luke, Yoda, and SW in general is copyrighted to George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. Anara is an original character, and so is the surprise person.  
I hope you enjoy!_

"Concentrate, you must. Be your guide, the Force will."

Master Yoda was perched on her back as she continued her pathway through the swampy forest of Dagobah. She gripped on a vine and swung over a huge mud pit, then continued running forward into the trees. The Jedi-in-training let the Force flow through her continually, and barely paid attention to where her feet were going. Her surroundings went by her in a blur. At this pace, there was no time to notice anything, let alone think. If anything, she would want to think about what to tell Luke, about how to reveal her feelings, but Master Yoda wouldn't allow any thinking of the sort. She was content letting her mind be free for a while, anyway.

"Be one with the Force, Anara. Learned with your father, you did, correct?"

"Yes, Master." An image of Obi-Wan flashed through her mind. "He wouldn't let me just sit around."

"Hm."

Anara smiled a bit to herself as she jumped over a small mud pit, where strange creatures sat. She grabbed another vine and swirled around a giant tree, climbing up the vine at the same time. About twenty feet off the ground, she found her footing on a branch and stepped on it. The branch was slippery. Anara quickly and carefully made her way along it. Almost effortlessly, she jumped to a nearby tree.

"Good. Learned well, you have."

"Thank you, Master."

"Return now, we can."

Almost letting a sigh of relief escape her lips, Anara jumped down onto a small solid patch of earth. She ran back in the direction of Yoda's house, clearing many mud holes along the way. At the house, Luke sat outside, trying to clean R2 a little.

"How can I clean you if you won't sit still?"

The droid beeped angrily in response. Anara stopped nearby Luke, smiling.

"Trying to clean R2 again?"

"Trying is the key word." He stood up with a smile. "How did it go?"

"Well trained, she is. A good Jedi, she will become, like her father." Anara hid a smile. "Work with you, I will, Luke."

Luke tossed down his rag and walked over to where Yoda stood. The little green Jedi turned to Anara. She looked to him attentively.

"Something out in the swamp, I sense. Go and see what it is, you must."

"Yes, Master Yoda." She allowed herself to catch a breath before she went to leave. "Have fun, Luke."

"Oh, I will!"

Anara left the site, her heart fluttering. Her lightsaber remained fastened to her side, and her blaster was in its holster. It felt like afternoon on the giant swamp planet, but there was no certain way to tell. A drizzle began to fall from the sky.

_Great, just what I need._ She sighed. Now she could allow her mind to fill with thoughts of her feelings. _How do you tell someone that you-?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she sensed whatever Master Yoda had sent her out here for. It was a pulse in the Force: a faint pulse. Anara stopped walking, and tried feeling for the pulse again. There was nothing.

_I wonder what that is…_

Another pulse passed through the Force. It was far ahead of her. She began to jog through the swamp, trying to track down the source of the pulse. She went where the Force guided her on a long journey through the swamp.

After a couple of hours of searching, she reached the source of the throbbing. At the site, there was a crashed ship. An astromech droid rested on the wing, not making any noises. A wing was missing from the ship. Anara stepped closer, observing the ruins of the ship.

"What happened here?" She walked along the ship. It was a model she had never seen before, but it reminded her of an A-wing. "Strange…"

She looked around more, looking to see if the owner of the ship was around. There was no one there. Curious, she resumed looking at the ship. There was nothing in the cockpit. The whole crash site, it seemed, was barren. Another pulse passed through the Force. This one was much stronger than any of the ones before, and took her breath away. It came from right behind her. She turned around quickly. A blaster was pointed at her face.

"Don't move."


	2. Chapter 2

_Once again, Star Wars, Yoda, and Luke are copyrighted to George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. Anara and the surprise guest are mine._

Anara froze. She had no idea what to do. The tall person stayed completely still. Judging from the build, Anara guessed that this person was a man.

"There's no need for blasters here, sir."  
"That's Master to you."

"Master? What kind of Master?"

"A Jedi Master." He lowered his blaster. "Could you tell me where in the galaxy I am?"

"You're in the Dagobah system. How did you get here?"

"What does it look like?" He waved his hand at his ship. "I was trying to get to a more populated planet to pick up supplies, but my ship ran out of fuel. I attempted a landing, but the atmosphere pulled me in and here I am."

"What is your name, Master?"

"I am Master Laron Buchenell. What is your name?"

"Anara Kenobi, Master."

"Kenobi? Like Obi-Wan?"

"Yes. He was my father."

Laron looked away thoughtfully. Anara glanced up at Laron. His brown eyes seemed concentrated on something, and gray streaked through his auburn hair. Gray also touched his goatee. Suddenly, Laron looked at Anara and smiled.

"Master Kenobi actually broke the code? I never thought I'd hear such a thing." He chuckled. "Anyway, how old are you?"

"Nineteen, Master Buchenell." Anara felt reluctant to share any information with the Jedi Master. Something didn't feel right in the Force. "Why?"

"Just wanted to know how ol' Obi-Wan was spending his time. Where is he now?"

"He's dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Anara bent her head and looked to the ground. The Master approached her and touched her shoulder gently.

"If it's any consolation, I knew your father. He was a good man." He lifted his hand and glanced around. "So, who is here on this desolate planet?"

"Master Yoda."

"I'm not surprised to learn that he survived."

"Survived what?"

"I'll tell you on the walk to where Master Yoda is." Anara started walking back to the training center. Laron walked beside her. "About 22 years ago is when the Empire started. In order to get away with having an Empire, Palpatine had to get rid of the Jedi. He issued Order 66, which was an order to kill all Jedi. We were declared enemies of the so-called Republic. Most were killed in this Great Purge, but some of us survived. I had a feeling Master Yoda survived, but I wasn't sure of the fate of Master Kenobi. Was your mother a Jedi as well?"

"No. She worked for Senator Amidala. Did you know her?"

"No, I never met her."

They walked on in silence. It was a long path back to Yoda's house. Anara found herself staying deep in the Force, just letting it wrap itself around her and throughout her body. Master Laron seemed to pay her no mind, so Anara wasn't about to stop. After a couple of long, quiet hours, they arrived at Yoda's.

Outside the house, Master Yoda and Luke were sitting, having a quick break. Anara smiled when she saw Luke and gave him a small wave. Yoda looked on in shock.

"Hey, Luke."

"Hey, Anara." He stood up and grinned at her. She giggled a bit. "What?"

"You have mud all over your face."

"Oh." He wiped it away, flushing in embarrassment. Then, Luke approached Laron and extended a hand. "Hi, I'm Luke."

"Hi, Luke." Laron took his hand. "I'm Master Laron Buchenell."

Laron stepped away from Luke and went to Yoda. Laron bowed respectfully to the old Jedi Master, and Yoda inclined his head in return. The two left and went for a walk through the swamp. Luke and Anara stood side by side, watching the two go. When they were out of sight, Luke turned to Anara.

"How did he get here?"

"His ship crash-landed. It's strange, though. Something about him-"

"-doesn't seem right." Luke nodded in agreement. "I felt it right when he took my hand. It was almost like he knew who I was already."

"I don't like this." Anara crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on a tree root. Luke sat down next to her.

"What now?"

Luke looked at her and smiled. Then, he smeared some mud on her cheek.

"Mud fight!"

Anara took off after Luke through the swamp. Both laughed as their battle went on.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm sorry about the delay in posting! Life is still busy after school is done. Oh well. I promise to get the next chapter up very soon! Thanks for being patient.  
Star Wars and its characters are owned by Georgie and Lucasfilm Ltd. Anara and Laron belong to me. If you want to use them, please ask me first!_

Laron walked beside Master Yoda through the swamp. Yoda seemed to be lost in his thoughts, remaining quiet. Laron decided to speak.

"Do you know of any other survivors?"

"No. Know, I do not."

"Have you been keeping yourself busy?" Laron looked around at the different life, raising an eyebrow. "This isn't exactly a great place to be."

"Home it is." Yoda glanced up at the Jedi. "Respect this life, you must."

"Yes, Master Yoda. I do. I just don't think this is a place a Jedi Master should be staying." He stayed quiet for a moment. "What were you thinking about, Master?"

"Many things, I think about. Like why you are here."

"I told the girl, my ship crashed. I ran out of-"

"Lying you are, the Force tells me."

"I would never lie to you, master Yoda!" He sighed in frustration and kicked at a rock in the mud. Yoda looked up at him angrily. Laron hung his head. "I am sorry, Master. I am not lying to you, I promise."

"Going, where were you?"

"A bounty hunter was chasing me. I needed to flee before he got me. My ship ran out of fuel, and I crashed here."

"Have fuel here, we do not."

"Maybe I'll stay here for a while." Yoda became more interested, but continued looking ahead of him. "Regain my strength; get my mind together…would that be alright?"

"Hm." Yoda was reluctant to let him stay. He remembered things that had happened dealing with Laron in the past, and he wasn't ready to trust him yet. But, he was a Jedi and needed shelter. "Yes. Stay you may."

"Thank you, Master." Laron smiled. He drew in a long breath, waiting to see if Yoda would react. The little green warrior remained silent. Laron felt the need to break the silence again. "I appreciate you helping me, Master Yoda."

"A fellow Jedi, I will always help." Yoda narrowed his eyes slightly. "When tainted they become, though, help them I will not."

Laron decided to stop talking. He knew what Yoda was hinting at, and didn't want to cause any more trouble. Yoda kept himself immersed in the Force, looking for what to do next. Yet, the Force had no answer for him. He grunted to himself and turned around, going back to the house. Laron followed him.

"I'm going to find you, and when I do, you're going to be in trouble!"

Anara was hiding up in a tree while Luke was on her tail, trying to smother her in mud. She giggled quietly and clung to the tree trunk. Then, a sudden thought struck her.

_Why are we even doing this?_

She thought about it for a moment, rather confused. She never remembered acting like a child this much, even when she was young. Luke didn't seem phased by their childish actions, at least on the outside. Anara glanced quickly around the tree trunk to see if Luke was there. No sign of him. With a sigh of relief, Anara turned back around and was surprised to see Luke standing right by her.

"Miss me?"

"I-uh…" She found herself at a loss for words. His face was merely inches from hers, and his hand propped him up against the tree trunk right next to her head. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Maybe I'll throw you into the mud." He looked at her, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze. "I'm not really going to. This seemed…silly, didn't it?"

"Yes. It was very silly."

"Are you okay?" He furrowed his brows and brought her face up to look at his with his free hand. "You're trembling…"

"I-I'm cold." She was lying, and she knew that Luke was aware of it. He let his hand fall from her chin and he studied her quietly. "Okay, I'm not cold."

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know." She didn't. Her heart was fluttering nervously, her mind was racing, and her stomach felt queasy. Breathing was suddenly difficult.

"Anara?" He stood up straight and took her into his arms, rubbing her back gently. "Anara, what's going on?"

"I…" She pushed back away from Luke. She fixed her gaze on the tree branch, avoiding his eyes. "I wish I knew."

Luke watched in confused silence as Anara jumped down from the tree branch and made her way back to Yoda's house. After a few moments, Luke followed, lost in his thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

_I said it would be soon. I didn't expect it would be soon. But, this is getting more interesting for me to write, so I'm on a roll. I hope you enjoy!  
Star Wars characters copyright to George and Lucasfilm Ltd. Anara and Laron are mine._

_The next day…_

Luke woke up looking up into the trees from his resting place nestled in tree roots. With a yawn he stood up and stretched his arms. He looked around for Anara. She was nowhere to be found. He hadn't seen her since her…whatever it was yesterday. Laron wasn't anywhere to be seen either. R2 was nearby, not doing anything. Yoda was meditating by his house. Luke walked over to him.

"Good morning, Master."

"Hm. A good morning, indeed, it is."

"Where are the others?"

"Went for a walk, Anara did. Here, Laron is."

"He's not anywhere around, Master."

"What?" Yoda opened his eyes and stood, quickly coming out of meditation. He looked around, to see for himself. He frowned deeply. "Good, this is not…"

"Why?" Luke knelt down beside the Jedi Master. "What is it about him, Master? The Force tells me that he's…he's…"

"Not completely good, he is." He paused, and sat down on a nearby log. "Sit."

"Why?" Luke sat down. "What did he do?"

"Arose, a problem did, with him, 26 years ago." Yoda remembered clearly. His eyes glazed over slightly as he talked, going into his memories and seeing the events reenact right before his very eyes. "During the Clone Wars, it happened. Claimed that he attacked her, Jedi Knight, Relanis Arafnika did."

"What did he do to her?"

"Destroyed her spirit, he did." Yoda sighed, closing his eyes. "Invaded her privacy, he did."

"He-"

"Yes. Violated her, he did."

"What did you do about it?"

"Kept him in the Order, we did. Needed warriors, we did, for the war." Yoda opened his eyes, which were now clear, and looked at Luke. "Made, other accusations were. Proven, they never were."

"Wait…he is out there…and so is Anara…" Luke stood up suddenly. "I must go find her."

"No!" Yoda's sudden fierceness surprised Luke into sitting back down. "No. Stay here, you must. The Force says so."

"But, Master-"

"No. A test for Anara, this is. A test of spirit and a test of skill."

"I don't like this, Master, not one bit." He frowned.

"Like it, you may not, but follow the will of the Force, we must." Yoda stood up and nudged Luke in the shin with his gimmer stick. "Work with you, I will."

Luke followed the green Jedi to a clearing with rocks. He groaned to himself, dreading working with the rocks again. Who knew what crazy stunts Yoda was going to make him do today.

Anara kicked at the ground as she walked with her arms folded over her chest. She still hadn't recovered from her breakdown yesterday. The only thing that eluded her thoughts was why she had broken down the way she did.

_I don't get it. What happened? Why did I freak out?_ A sudden thought crossed her mind. _No. I couldn't-could I? Do I love him?_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone coming in the Force. She turned around to see Laron.

"Where are you going, Anara?"

"Just for a walk."

"Do you mind if I join you?"

"No, not at all." She actually _did _mind, but she didn't want to know what he would do if she refused his company.

He fell in pace beside her. The two walked along in silence. Laron kept a calm façade as he was plotting his next action…


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry this took so long to do! I've been really busy. I hope you enjoy! Sorry it's a lot longer than the other ones, I was glad to be able to write again and I couldn't stop. Star Wars and all its characters belong to Lucas and Lucasfilm. Anara and Laron belong to me._

"How long have you been a Jedi, Master Laron?"

"As long as I can remember." Laron placed his arm over Anara's shoulders while he talked to her. "Jedi would take young babies away from their families to begin their training and avoid emotions and attachments."

"I see." Anara tried shrugging his arm off her shoulders, but he kept his grip on her. A strange feeling entered her gut, but not from the Force. Her own intuition was warning her about something. "Maybe we should go back…"

"Why? What's the rush?" He tilted his head slightly and looked down at her. "Didn't you have a bit of a rough day yesterday, anyhow? Perhaps some more time away from the others will help you."

"Thanks for your concern, but I'll be fine. I just want to go back."

"We don't need to." He suddenly pushed her up against a nearby tree. "I'm here for you. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." He smiled. "I'll try not to."

A look of shock passed over Anara's face. He took her lightsaber off her belt and tossed it on the ground. With a smirk, he pressed his arm against his chest and started to untuck his own shirt. Anara closed her eyes and tried focusing on what to do.

_Okay, what do I do now? I have to defend myself…what to do…_

Without any other options, she lifted her leg quickly and kicked the Jedi Master in between the legs. He fell to his knees and looked at her with an angry glare. Anara picked up her lightsaber and thumbed on the blade. It cast a blue glow over her face.

"You dare to challenge me?" Laron stood up slowly, lighting up his own green lightsaber. He approached her slowly, lifting his blade up to his face. "I'm a Jedi Master. I have so many more years of experience than you. You couldn't possibly defeat me in combat."

"I know you have experience, Master Laron. I also know that you have a weakness: your pride." She squinted her eyes and looked at him, reaching out into the Force. She felt him doing the same. "I should've seen this coming."

"If you weren't so young and naïve, maybe you would have." Laron leaped at Anara, swinging his blade at her. Anara deflected the shot and jumped back. She landed in a defensive stance. Laron stood up straight and smiled. "My my my, you're going to be fun to crush."

"Oh, I don't think so."

Laron snarled at her and made a leap up over her head. He landed behind her and struck at her ankles. She jumped over the blade and ran into the trees, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up due to a certain injury. She turned off her lightsaber and hid her presence. Her hiding place was under the roots of a tree that came up above the ground. A small amount of light fell onto her cheek. Laron arrived a couple of minutes after Anara did. He looked around.

"Where are you, my dear?" He looked up in the trees. "Don't hide from me."

Anara watched him as he scanned the trees for her. He was slowly making his way closer to her hiding spot.She slipped further into her hole and waited to either be found, or for him to go away. Her anxiety continually grew with each thump of her heart.

_I can't stand this! I can't take it any more!_

Driven to insanity by her paranoia, Anara leapt out, lightsaber ablaze. Laron turned around and smiled. He readied himself to attack her.

"Finally decided to show up, eh?"

"Why I should hide from the likes of you is beyond me."

"My oh my, aren't we touchy."

"Who are you to call me touchy?" She struck at him suddenly, laying a series of attacks on him. He deflected them all. "Why would you do that to anyone?"

"Take a look at yourself. You are coming close to the Dark Side." That statement left Anara with a shocked and surprised look. Laron took advantage of this and hit her in the midsection with his green blade. She gasped in pain and stumbled backwards a bit.  
Very close. Yoda will be disappointed with you."

Anara didn't have the strength to respond. The pain was just too much. She dropped her lightsaber, which turned off when it hit the ground. Laron walked up to her and stood right in front of her.

"What's wrong? Can't stomach the truth?" He chuckled a bit at his horrible pun. He pointed his blade at her throat. "You lose."

A sharp twang of pain caused her to wince. She breathed heavily while trying to think of a way to get out of her situation. Laron was getting ready to decapitate her when Anara came up with an idea. She quickly moved away from his blade and stood up.

"Please, spare me my life. I will let you do whatever it is you want to me. Please, let me live." She looked at him with pleading eyes, fighting to ignore the pain throbbing in her abdomen. "I will do anything."

"Anything?" Laron turned off his blade cautiously, looking at her. She held his gaze. "Well, I suppose I can negotiate." He tossed his lightsaber aside and took Anara up in his arms. "Negotiations are fine."

_If I die, let Luke know I love him…_

She reached her arms around Laron's back. Closing her eyes, she stretched out a hand and, using the Force, pulled his lightsaber towards them. Laron forcefully kissed her. Anara had no choice but to return the kiss, all the while pulling the lightsaber closer. Laron pushed her up against a tree. This was her opportune moment. She ignited the blade and brought it into Laron's torso.

With a numbed look on his face, Laron looked down to see his own green blade poking though his stomach. He looked up at Anara, moving his mouth. No sounds came out. She couldn't help but stare up at him. Laron looked back down at his fatal wound. He covered it with his hands. Blood trickled down his fingers. Slowly, he reached behind him with a reddened hand and pulled out the lightsaber. The smell of burning flesh filled Anara's nose. She fought back an urge to throw up. Laron dropped his lightsaber and fell forward, right on to Anara. She caught him, wincing in pain. Slowly, she placed his body on the ground. The "great" Master Laron Buchenell was dead. Anara waited a minute to catch her breath before leaving the site.

"Master Yoda, I'm worried."

"Focusing, on your training, you should be."

"I can't!" Luke sat up straight, looking uncomfortable. "I just know that something happened out there."

"No!" Yoda hit Luke in the knee with his infamous gimmer stick. Luke frowned and rubbed his knee, obviously distracted by other thoughts. Yoda sighed. "Stop training for today, we will."

"What? Oh, thank you, Master Yoda." Luke stood up and stretched. Then, he saw Anara coming through the woods. He instantly ran towards her. "Anara!"

Her heart skipped ten beats when she heard Luke call her name. She smiled as he came to her. He, however, looked very serious.

"Anara, are you okay? What happened?" He saw blood smeared on her shirt, as well as the laceration across her stomach. Concerned, he looked into her eyes. "What's going on?"

Tears welled in Anara's eyes. She had no idea where to begin, let alone what to tell him. He took her in his arms and gently rubbed her back. Anara trembled as the tears fell from her eyes.

"Come on, Anara. Master Yoda will heal you."

Luke and Anara walked back to Yoda's house. Yoda was waiting for them outside. He motioned to Anara to lie on the ground.

"Heal you, I will." Anara lie down on the ground where Yoda pointed to. He held his hands above her stomach and healed her with the Force. "There. Now, rest, you must." He placed a bowl of stew down by her. "Eat and drink water."

"I will, Master Yoda." Anara smiled. "Thank you."

Yoda nodded and went in his house. Luke knelt down beside Anara.

"I'll wait with you here."

"You don't have to. I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Fine. I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Anara rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop herself from blushing. She looked up at Luke, who smiled down at her. The last thing she saw before she fell asleep was Luke's smiling face as he gently stroked the top of her head.


	6. Afterward

_Star Wars and its characters are the sole property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. Anara and Laron are mine._

When Anara woke up, Luke was trying to clean R2 some more.

"C'mon, R2! Just be patient."

Anara giggled to herself as she sat up. Luke continued scrubbing R2, all the while losing his patience. She picked up the bowl of stew Yoda had left for her and sipped from it. R2 beeped at Luke in frustration.

"Okay, fine, R2. If you want to stay filthy, you can." The droid beeped at him more. "Then let me clean you!" R2 let out a questioning whistle, and Luke chuckled. "No, I'm not mad at you." R2 beeped. "Okay, I'll clean you later."

Anara stood up at the same time as Luke. He turned around and saw her. Luke grinned in surprise.

"Glad to see you awake! How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." She slurped up some more soup. "Droid issues?"

"Yeah." He laughed, wiping his hands on his pants. "You know R2."

Anara smiled at him over the bowl. Luke blushed a bit and looked away. He approached Anara slowly and glanced around to see if Yoda was anywhere.

"So, what happened with him? Did you kill him?"

"Yes."

With a deep breath, Anara told Luke exactly what happened. He listened attentively, absorbed in her every word. When she was done telling him, she forced herself to drink more stew. Luke hugged her around the shoulders.

"You did something I could never bring myself to do. I'm glad you're okay."

"Thanks."

Anara looked up at Luke and smiled. He smiled in return. Luke looked around one more time, just to make sure Yoda wasn't anywhere in sight, and then kissed her. Anara was quite surprised by this, but she returned the kiss. She wanted to freeze this moment and relive it for the rest of her life, it felt so wonderful! But, Yoda wouldn't allow that. He came out of his house and saw the two kissing. He cleared his throat loudly, quickly breaking up the kiss.

"Time to work, it is, Anara."

Anara slowly backed away from Luke. She followed Yoda to the infamous rock clearing. She turned around to see Luke before she left. She smiled at him. He winked and grinned in return. Anara turned forward again, smiling widely.

_The end! I hope you enjoyed the story!_


End file.
